


I like you more than flowers

by lipstickchateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheese Yeol, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickchateau/pseuds/lipstickchateau
Summary: Chanyeol buys flowers every other week to have an excuse to see the beautiful florist. Baekhyun thinks the flowers are for Chanyeol's girlfriend.





	

Are those for your girlfriend?

W-what?

She’s really lucky

I don't—

How long have you been together? Oh! Perhaps.. Are you married? Hm, you don’t have a ring on your finger though…

Actually, I’m single

Really?

And I’m not into… You know, girls?

O-oh. So who are those flowers for, then? Must be someone special, your mother, maybe? Oh dear! I hope she likes them, I always pick the freshest and the most beautiful ones. Or maybe it’s for someone you fancy? Lucky guy should probably cherish you before—

You’re beautiful

E-excuse me?

I said, I think you’re even more beautiful than those flowers of yours

Chanyeol?

I like you

You …like me?

Y-yeah, I do

So you’re not here for the flowers?

No, I’m not

Then what are you here for?

I’m here because I like you. And I wanted to see you

I like you too, Park Chanyeol

You do?

Yeah, I do

So does this mean that we are boyfriends now?

Maybe

Baek—

I was just kidding, of course we are

Can I kiss you then?

Really? You’re asking me for permission?

Yeah

Sure thing, _boyfriend_


End file.
